googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Nayuta Ito/Article explosion happened!
The explosion is an event happening on this Wiki that the number of articles increased greatly. In the explosion, Aarexwikia04 and Username5243 make articles, and Hyp cos adds categories. All articles made in this event are small Hyper-E notation numbers, and SAN. history If no articles has been made for 24 hours, I consider it's another wave of explosion. Sometimes there are half-or-more-day blanks, but I consider it as sleeping or some kinds of AFK. first wave All time is UTC. 2016/7/14 11:31 explosion started at article#4108 googolplexichime. 14 15:33-37 four articles in four minutes. 18 00:38 two articles on the same minute! 18 06:25 IP user made an article megafugahundred while the explosion. Probably he doesn't know about this, so I do not count this as a part of the explosion. 18 14:00-14:59 21 articles made within an hour! 18 18:00-18:59 37 articles made within an hour, all by Username5243 himself! 19 15:00-15:10 31 articles made within ten minutes. Crazy! 19 17:43 Username5243 said "All done with the greagol regiment!" I guess the explotion end at article#4661 myria-petaxis. 20 13:15 LegionMammal978 took part in the explosion. 20 13:58 Of course SAN numbers were made, too. 20 14:27 The first wave of explosion ended. second wave The second wave started 31 hours from the first wave ended. 21 21:03 I thought another series of numbers came, but they ware just SANs. Just they were from another site. 21 21:31 From then every numbers made were SANs. 22 15:51 They got ""back to ExE..."" 22 15:59 They got ""back to Aarex's numbers..."" Only eight minutes of ExE. 22 16:44 We have reached the 5000th article, according to Username5243. 22 22:53 They got ""back to work"" on SAN. 22 23:58 Username5243 announced that he is going to make all the Saibianism up to Goggol series. Crazy! 23 01:28 Gaspgol regiment Chilia-ennaxis done. 23 13:55 Another IP user made an article. I think it's not surprising for this article to be deleted. 23 15:00 Ginorgol regiment done. 24 01:48 Gargantuul regiment done. 24 12:05 Username5243 shouted MAKE IT STOP!!! 24 12:41 novagol series done. 25 04:09 Sibking made wottillion. Should I consider it as an explosion? 25 13:07 AarexWikia04 made onillion. The explosion was going to be put down, but... 26 10:53 Username5243 restarted the explosion, even though it has never stopped. 26 14:35 E# done. 26 15:22 Explosion ended. =pre-second explosion= It started more than a week later the second wave ended. Most of the numbers were powers of ten. 8/4 17:10 The wave started. 8/4 22:18 The wave ended. second wave The numbers made in the fourth wave was all less than one. 8/6 10:42 The wave started. 8/6 12:49 The third wave ended. =second explosion= There were five pages made in between, and it started more than a week later from the last wave. 8/14 11:03 The explosion truchainol started. SAN wave started. 8/14 18:26 Denis added to the explosion. 8/14 19:59 The SAN stopped. 8/14 20:05 The ExE started. 8/15 13:25 I have already made a part of the explosion 9 months before, which should have been made then. 8/15 13:40 All 100 of the major regiments in the first plane done. 8/15 15:05-08 Then there was a break, and then restarted. xE^ started. 8/15 15:29 xE^ ended. 8/15 18:01 FGH numbers started. 8/16 01:48 FGH numbers stopped. 8/16 12:31 Another x#E started. 8/16 13:19 Username5243 shouted MAKE IT STOP!!! 8/16 13:26 Username5243 said The explosion never truly ended. 8/16 13:31 Golaagold done. 8/16 16:52 Missing gruelohgold numbers started to be found. 8/17 13:48 Cloudy176 continued the wave. 8/19 02:17 That's all of then right? 8/19 14:34 So many SANs started. 8/19 15:04 Planar SAN series done. 8/19 23:38 Omega dimensions passed. second wave 8/21 08:57 It started with an ExE. 8/21 12:35 Three small numbers came. 8/21 19:57 There's numbers waiting to be made! 8/21 21:57-22:43 FGHs and FGHs scrambled. 8/22 00:01 FGH dynasty started. 8/22 01:17-20 Inserting three little articles... 8/22 01:37 Username5243 referred about 6000th article. 8/22 12:48 Got back to ExE. Sometimes FGH. Plus a bit of SAN. 8/23 17:21 Gugolthra regiment (finally) done. 8/23 22:22 Arrow notation numbers started. It comes from UNAN. 8/24 13:39-13:45 Three SANs inserted 8/27 23:17 Explosion ended. =Third explosion= first wave Third explosion started about 10 days later. There was an aticle made in between. 9/6 19:51 Third explosion started. It's from X-Sequence Hyper-Exponential Notation. 8 00:55 There was a SAN. 9 19:21 E^ started. 10 12:45 SAN got mixed. 10 12:50 FGH somehow got into explosion. 10 13:03 more E^. 10 13:27 with some SAN mixed. -- So many articles made at 10th of September... I guess more than 500.... -- 11 12:06 11th of September started. 11 12:30 The explosion lives on. --New articles were made every minute...-- 11 20:13 11th of September ended. I guess 1000 pages were made on that day. Remember how long it took from 3000th to 4000th article! (between the two waves) 12-15 An IP made five articles. 16 21:57 Bubby3 took part in the explosion. second wave 18 14:03 I guess it was SANday. 18 23:59 9 hours of break and SANday continues. third wave I guess it was the continuation of the second wave, but there was 26 hours blank so I considered it as a different wave, by definition. 21 00:00 SANday continues. =What articles look like= If the number is E-number, The foo is equal to (an E-notation) using Hyper-E notation.Sbiis Saibian, Hyper-E Numbers - Large Numbers The term was coined by Sbiis Saibian. Sources If SAN, The foo is equal to (an S function) in strong array notation.Numbers from linear array notation | Steps Toward Infinity! Sources or, The foo is equal to (an S function) in strong array notation.Aarex GoogologyThe term was coined by Aarex Tiaokhiao. Sources The articles were made so rapidly that each article got small. Category:Blog posts